


Gentron Week Day 6: Food/Meal-Sharing

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2019 [6]
Category: Gentron Week Day 6: Food/Meal-Sharing
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Comfort Food, Food Sharing, Gen, Post Season 3, Season 1, Sharing a Meal, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Sibling Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, pre-season 4, season 4, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Snapshots of the Paladins throughout the years and their relationship with both food and each other.





	Gentron Week Day 6: Food/Meal-Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble - season 1  
Second drabble - season 4  
Third drabble - season 4  
Fourth drabble - season 4 or 5  
Fifth drabble - post season 3/pre-season 4

It's the first time Hunk is able to figure out how to cook a meal using alien ingredients since they've arrived here, so he insists on them all sharing this achievement together.

"Holy crap, look at this spread!" Lance hurries to the dining table and is about to dive right in until Allura's hand darts out and grabs him by the ear, the teen yelping at the sudden pressure.

"Do you not learn any table manners on Earth? We will be seated _together_ and give proper thanks to Hunk for his hard work before we eat."

Pidge snickers. "Nice one. I'm sure you really impressed the Princess.

Lance rubs his ear with a scowl on his face. "Shut up before I pick you up and throw you in the trash."

"What, with those sticks you call arms?"

"Who was even talking to you Mullet?"

"It's not a mullet!"

"And I don't have stick arms yet here we are."

"Alright, that's enough guys."

Coran clears his throat. "I'd be careful if I were you. In Altean culture those who argue before a meal are forced to eat last."

That settles down the three teens in an instant and they hurry to seat themselves along with the Alteans, Shiro, and Hunk.

After Hunk gives a run-down of the dishes, everyone begins the intricate dance of passing around plates of steaming root vegetables, bread-like buns, and take turns waiting for Shiro to gives them slices from the roast _whatever_ that makes up the centerpiece.

"Oh man this is sooooo good." Pidge talks and chews with her mouth wide open. Coran turns a little green.

The others groan their agreement as they scarf down food, loud smacks echoing in the dining area.

Allura looks around at the sloppy eating of her Paladins -- _Shiro included_ \-- and puts her knife and fork down to massage her temples.

* * *

Finally getting Matt back in Pidge's life is like getting a piece of her heart back. After all this time, they still slot so well, their minds in complete sync. All is perfect again.

"Quiznacking jerk, that was my last cookie!"

"Pidge, language please."

"What, it had your name on it? And you ate like 20 of them already."

"And it would have been 21 if you didn't ruined everything."

"I'm literally making, like, three more trays right now. Why are you guys even fighting over them?"

"Because I want to make Pidge miserable at every turn--ouch! You little gremlin!"

"There's more where that came from _thief_."

Almost perfect anyway.

* * *

"Oh, where you'd find more of those?" And Pidge points to the delicious truffles on Matt's plate. She only had one of them before the buffet table completely ran out. And the aliens on this planet have some weird aversion to refilling platters once they run out, which sucks because almost everything here is amazing.

"I snagged a few of them before the rush came." And his smug expression would normally be annoying but he did do her a favor, so she can live with it.

"I'll trade you these Yofug puffs for two of those," and she can practically see his mouth water. They taste like wet feet to her (the only thing here she hates) but Matt swears up and down it's practically ambrosia.

"Deal."

In the next table over, Lance and Hunk are trying to smuggle food into their helmets. They're completely unaware that a diplomat is standing right there with one of her two pairs of arms crossed. Pidge and Matt stare at each other for a beat, before moving to the side completely insync, to better enjoy the inevitable shit show while staying out of range.

* * *

"Close your eyes and tell me how this tastes." Lance does so immediately, as he knows he's always in good hands with Hunk's food, and bites into a buttery flaky crust. The flavors of sweet guava and cheese burst in his mouth and he moans in surprise.

"Hunk! How did--how did you recreate _guava_?"

"It's good then?" And his eyes are shining, hands tightly wound.

"'It's good?' Hunk, this is a miracle! I, it--it tastes just like home." And to his slight embarrassment he tears up, suddenly back in his abuelita's kitchen as she makes a special batch just for him. "Can I have more?"

Hunk leans over to envelope him in a gentle embrace. "Of course buddy," he says, voice soft and fond. "There's plenty where that came from."

"Hey, what smells so good?"

The pair break apart and Hunk slides a plate filled with the pastries toward Shiro.

"Hunk made pastelitos. Like, actual pastelitos. With _space guava_."

Shiro lifts one up, a big grin on his face. "Man haven't had one of these since I was with Adam." He flinches and presses two fingers to his temple.

Lance's eyebrows crease. "You alright? Another migraine?"

Shiro shakes his head and his expression smooths out. "No it's fine. Sorry. Maybe I'm just hungry." And he chuckles before biting into the pastry. He chews, swallows, then immediately sits down at the table, eyes wide. If Lance isn't going crazy, he swears he just saw Shiro's knees buckle.

"I. Um. Wow. Hunk are--" He takes a breath. "I'm going to go lie down now." And he leaves, but not before snatching another two pastelitos from the plate.

Lance and Hunk stare. Then Lance turns to his best friend and waggles his eyebrows. "So. How does it feel knowing your food can make people--"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

* * *

The common room in the Marmoran base is in an uproar. What started as an argument between Regris and their newest recruit Keith over the last of the fruit somehow turns into a full blown chase as they jump around, staying only on the furniture. The other Blades are moving the couches and chairs around on the fly to make the mock "floor is lava" obstacle course even more difficult.

Regris is holding up the coveted fruit as a dangling carrot, Keith playing the role of hungry horse perfectly if not intentionally. He dive rolls on one of the couches then backflips to avoid a lunge from Keith. Then lands on a chair in a handstand, which had just been moved adjacent to the couch a few ticks ago by another Blade.

Keith growls from his prone position on said couch as his comrades laugh but when he stands up, there's nothing but a carefree smile on his face. One of the Blades grabs a couch arm and shakes the whole thing, forcing Keith to hold the back as he loses balance.

This continues for almost half a varga more before Keith fakes out Regris, then tackles him midair. They both crash to the floor but since Keith is laying on top of him and clutching the apple-like fruit in his hands, the others declare him the winner.

The room erupts into cheers and Keith stands, helping Regris up with a grin. He returns it and is about to speak when a booming voice interrupts.

"What is going on here?"

The Blades scatter like roaches as they flee through the multiple exits, leaving Keith and Regris behind. Before them is Kolivan, who must have just returned from his mission.

"You two, with me." And the pair hang their heads knowing what's coming.

Later on that evening, after their worst latrine duty assignment yet (a toilet clog from hell involving a pack of space noodles and a giant parasitic worm), the two are laid up on their beds in their shared room.

Keith jolts up, startling Regris from his near sleep. "Almost forgot." And he reaches for his spare clean undershirt, wrapped around something. It turns out to be the fruit from earlier, along with two sealed cups of...

"Is that... Xertite pudding?"

Keith smirks as he tosses him a cup of the rare and mouth-watering treat. When Keith had one for the first time an embarrassing moan escaped his mouth. Something the others still mock him for to this day. "Yep. Snuck these out of Kolivan's stash when he stepped out after yelling at us. He sucks at hiding things." Keith split opens the fruit and hands Regris half.

Regris is smiling, the trauma from their earlier assignment long forgotten. "Hey thanks. You ain't half bad. For a half-pint of course."

"Whatever loser." But there's no heat in his words, only gentle fondness. And the two eat in a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something different and do kind of a snapshots thing, with plenty of that sweet Pidge and Matt sibling bonding. Also a great opportunity to try out writing some season 3-5 stuff, which was a lot of fun. And Shiro is a dude in his mid-twenties, he would absolutely eat like a slob right along with the teens.


End file.
